narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Sakura Haruno
Allgemeines Sakura Haruno (Sakura = Kirschblüte) ist eine Kunoichi aus Konoha und mit Naruto und Sasuke einer der drei Hauptcharaktere. Sie ist sehr temperamentvoll, weiß sich jedoch bei höher gestellten Leuten zu benehmen. Sie ist seit Anfang der Serie in Sasuke verliebt, und gestand ihm dies auch, als dieser das Dorf verließ. Wenn Naruto herumalbert, kommt von ihr meist ein heftiger Schlag, der ihn wieder zur Vernunft bringen soll. Zu Naruto hatte sie am Anfang gar kein gutes Verhältnis (sie zählte ihn zu den Dingen, die sie am wenigsten mag), doch besserte sich dieses mit der Zeit und sie musste anerkennen, dass Naruto sich wirklich weiterentwickelt hatte. Auch wenn sie Naruto nicht liebt (sondern Sasuke), so verbindet sie doch ein extrem starkes Band mit Naruto, das ihn zu einer der wichtigsten Personen in ihrem Leben macht. Sakura ist meist eine eher gefühlsorientierte Person, die stets an andere denkt. Sakura hat eine Innere Stimme, eine zweite Version von ihr, die in ihren Gedanken in brenzligen Situationen ausrastet, kreischt und hysterisch wird, während die echte Sakura ruhig und gelassen zu versuchen bleibt, um den Anstand zu bewahren. Sakuras Kindheit thumb|left|die einsame Sakura Über Sakuras Kindheit ist nicht viel bekannt. Man erfuhr lediglich, dass sie zu Anfang wegen ihrer etwas größeren Stirn immer gehänselt worden ist. Als sie später jedoch Ino kennenlernte, veränderte sie sich und wollte wie sie werden. Da Ino eine der besten weiblichen Akademieabsolventinnen war, war es für Sakura nicht leicht. Ino wurde dadurch auch bald die beste Freundin von Sakura. Sakura wurde von Ino beschützt, später jedoch, als sie sich in Sasuke verliebte und erfuhr, dass Ino ihn auch mochte, trennten sich ihre Wege. Seitdem sind sie Rivalinnen und kämpfen um die Gunst Sasukes. Beide ließen sich auch die Haare lang wachsen, weil sie hörten, dass Sasuke Mädchen mit langen Haaren gut findet. Ausbildung zum Shinobi thumb|left|Sakura als Genin Sakura wurde zusammen mit Sasuke Uchiha und Naruto Uzumaki ihrem neuen Sensei Kakashi Hatake zugeteilt. Zusammen bildeten sie das Team 7. Ihr fiel es leicht, aus Büchern zu lernen. In der Praxis und in den ersten Missionen ging sie aber immer sehr zaghaft vor, wenn sie überhaupt ins Geschehen eingriff. Ausbildung durch Kakashi Kakashi teilte ihr des öfteren mit, dass Sakura ein großes Talent für Gen-Jutsus habe. Im Gegensatz zu Naruto und Sasuke erfährt Sakura aber kein Einzeltraining von Kakashi. Sie besteht nach einem ersten Fehlversuch zusammen mit Naruto und Sasuke die Glöckchen-Prüfung, wobei sie von Kakashi gesagt bekommt, sie sei zu sehr auf Sasuke fixiert und unterstütze daher Naruto nicht im Kampf. Die einzige Trainingslektion, die sie gemeinsam mit ihren beiden Teampartnern durchführt, ist die Kontrolle ihres Chakras, die das Team im Wellen-Reich erlernt. Dabei zeigt sich, dass Sakura als einzige der drei Genin ihr Chakra bereits unter Kontrolle hat. Als sich das Team später auflöste, wurde sie von Tsunade zum Medic-Nin ausgebildet. Zuerst glaubte sie von sich selbst, eine sehr gute Kunoichi zu sein und prahlte auch mit ihrem Wissen, musste sich aber mit der Zeit eingestehen, dass sie nicht so gut war, wie sie dachte. Ausbildung durch Tsunade In Naruto Shippuuden ist sie ein exzellenter Medizin-Ninja und dabei fast so gut wie Tsunade geworden. Sakura erlernte jedoch nicht nur die Heil-Kunst, sondern auch Tsunades Technik, mit der sie Felsen zertrümmern und mächtige Erschütterungen hervorrufen kann. Dabei konzentriert sie ihr Chakra in den Händen und setzt es im Augenblick des Schlags explosionsartig frei. Zudem wurde sie von Tsunade aufs schnelle Ausweichen trainiert, was für einen Medizin-Ninja unerlässlich ist, da dieser die anderen Shinobi nur dann heilen kann, wenn er selbst unverletzt ist. Selbst die besten Shinobi wie Jiraiya und Kakashi fürchten sich vor Sakuras neuer Stärke. Sakuras Missionen Kakashis Prüfung Sakura wurde mit Sasuke und Naruto in ein Team gesteckt. Sie mussten Kakashi zwei Glöckchen abnehmen. Im Laufe der Zeit fiel sie auf Kakashis Illusionen herein, was dazu führte, dass sie ohnmächtig wurde. Am Ende schafften sie es nicht, Kakashi auch nur ein Glöckchen abzunehmen, da jeder für sich arbeitete. Sie bestanden die Prüfung allerdings doch, da sie am Ende Teamwork gezeigt hatten, worum es Kakashi bei der Übung letztendlich ging. Die erste richtige Mission In der ersten Mission hatte Sakura nur die Aufgabe, den Brückenbauer Tazuna zu beschützen; an den Kämpfen war sie nicht beteiligt. Nach der Mission hielt Sasuke sie für schlechter als Naruto, da dieser zumindest gehandelt hatte. Doch Sakura gab auch wegen dieses Rückschlages nicht auf und kämpfte weiterhin um Sasukes Anerkennung. Die Chunin-Auswahlprüfung thumb|right Mit dem Beginn der Chunin-Auswahlprüfung zeigte Sakura zum ersten Mal, welch großes Potential sie eigentlich besitzt. Sie kümmerte sich tapfer allein um Naruto und Sasuke, die von Orochimaru außer Gefecht gesetzt worden waren, und stellte sich, nachdem der ihr zur Hilfe eilende Lee besiegt worden war, mutig den Oto-Nins entgegen. Als sie darauf von Kin Tsuchi gefangen genommen wurde, schnitt sie sich die lange Haare ab und änderte ihre zurückhaltende Einstellung und somit sich selbst. "Diesmal bleibt ihr im Hintergrund und seht mir zu!" — Sakura zu Naruto, Lee und Sasuke Im zweiten Teil der Prüfung kämpfte sie gegen ihre Rivalin Ino, was ihr sehr schwer fiel. Doch durch Narutos Anfeuerungen und den Gedanken an Sasuke gab sie nicht auf und konnte gegen die selbstbewusste Ino ein Unentschieden erreichen. Dies ist umso erstaunlicher, da Inos Spezialkunst das Shintenshin no Jutsu ist, mit dem man den Geist und Körper eines Kontrahenten kontrollieren kann. Ino schaffte es, dieses Jutsu bei Sakura anzuwenden, Sakuras Innere Stimme aber konnte, als zweite Persönlichkeit, dieses Jutsu brechen und sich befreien: eine erstaunliche Leistung. Die junge Tsunade left|thumb Als Naruto von seiner Trainingsreise mit Jiraiya nach Konoha zurückkehrte, war Sakura sehr aufgeregt, ihn wiederzusehen. Sie erkannte, dass Naruto neben dem Fakt, dass er größer geworden war, auch reifer geworden war, erwachsener aussah, und nun tatsächlich kein kleiner Junge mehr war. Auch wenn sie eigentlich Sasuke liebt, so flatterten doch ein paar Schmetterlinge bei dieser Begegnung in ihrem Bauch, und sie wurde rot, wenn sie Naruto ansah. Dies änderte sich allerdings schlagartig, als Naruto dem ebenfalls anwesenden Konohamaru seine neue Version des Oiroke no Jutsu zeigte, und schon fing sich Naruto wieder einen heftigen Faustschlag von Sakura ein, der ihn meterweit zurückschleuderte und ihn eine Furche im Boden hinterlassen ließ. Die so wieder vereinten Teamkollegen bekamen kurz darauf von Tsunade ihren ersten Auftrag: Sie sollten sich erneut Kakashis Glöckchenprüfung unterziehen, um ihre neu erlernten Kräfte zu demonstrieren. Nach einem langen Kampf, in dem Kakashi definitiv die Oberhand hatte, konnte Naruto ihn mit einem Trick besiegen, der Kakashis Schwachstelle anvisierte, und Tsunade, Shizune und Jiraiya waren überaus stolz auf die beiden. Kampf gegen einen Akatsuki thumb|right|Sakura heilt Kankuro von Sasoris Gift Sakuras erste große Mission in Shippuuden lautet, Gaara aus den Klauen Akatsukis zu reißen und ihn davor zu retten, seinen Bijuu extrahiert zu bekommen, was zu Gaaras unweigerlichem Tod führen würde. Nachdem sie zusammen mit dem Team Akatsukis Versteck gefunden hat, treffen sie, Naruto, Kakashi und Chiyo auf die Akatsuki-Mitglieder Deidara und Sasori. Da die Extraktion leider schon vollendet war, als sie ankamen, flüchtet Deidara schnell mit Gaaras Leiche, und Naruto und Kakashi verfolgen ihn. Somit bleiben Chiyo und sie übrig, um sich Sasori zu stellen. Im Kampf kann Sakura mit ihrer unglaublich immensen Körperkraft die Puppe Hiruko schnell zerstören, doch dies ist lange nicht das Ende des Kampfes. Chiyo und Sakura kombinieren ihre Fähigkeiten exzellent, sodass Sakura sich wie eine Marionette von Chiyos Chakrafäden steuern lässt, und Sasori benutzt viele Arten von Gift, um die beiden zu besiegen. Sakura allerdings hatte zuvor ein Gegengift hergestellt, als sie den ebenfalls von Sasori vergifteten Kankuro behandelte. So konnten sie Sasori letztendlich gemeinsam töten. Kurz vor seinem Tod verriet Sasori Sakura noch seinen nächsten geheimen Treffpunkt mit einem gewissen Spion von Orochimaru. Dieser war Kabuto, der allerdings kein Spion mehr war, und so kam es erst zum Kampf auf der Brücke zwischen Himmel und Erde, der wiederum zu folgendem Ereignis führt...: Wiedersehen mit Sasuke thumb|left|zum ersten Mal stehen sie sich wieder gegenüber Nachdem Sakura mit dem neuen Team Kakashi (mit Yamato und Sai) neue Informationen über Orochimaru erlangten, können sie diesen zu seinem Versteck verfolgen, wo sich zwangsläufig auch Sasuke aufhalten wird. In einem unterirdischen Gängelabyrinth finden sie ihn tatsächlich, und somit stehen Naruto und Sakura ihm zum ersten Mal seit drei Jahren wieder gegenüber. Sakura ist wie gelähmt von dem plötzlichen Wiedersehen, und kann nur seinen Namen aussprechen. Nach einer Unterhaltung Sasukes mit Naruto holt Sasuke zum Schwertstreich gegen Naruto aus, und Sakura will dazwischengehen, Sai kommt ihr aber zuvor. Nach einem kurzen Kampf, in dem Sasuke jedem anderen überlegen ist, geht Sasuke auf Abstand, und will ein unbekanntes Jutsu ausführen, das Naruto, Sakura, Sai und Yamato töten würde. Allerdings greift Orochimaru ein und stoppt ihn. Zusammen mit Kabuto verschwinden die Drei, und Naruto und Sakura sind wieder getrennt von Sasuke. Naruto lässt sich zu Boden fallen, weint und beklagt, dass er es wieder nicht schaffen konnte, Sasuke zurückzubringen, und Sakura beteuert -selber unter Tränen-, dass Weinen ihn aber auch nicht wieder zurückbringt. Pains Angriff auf Konoha right|thumb|Sakura umarmt Naruto nach dessen Rückkehr Während Pains großem Angriff auf Konoha befand sich Naruto zuerst nicht in seiner Heimatstadt, sondern verbrachte einige Zeit in der Welt der Frösche bei Fukasaku, um zu trainieren. Pain kam nach Konoha und zerstörte die gesamte Stadt und tötete viele Shinobi. Sakura war an vielen Orten gleichzeitig, um mit ihren Medizin-Jutsus Menschen zu heilen. Pain brachte Tsunade sogar dazu, das Chakra-Siegel auf ihrer Stirn zu lösen, um so ihr gesamtes Chakra an Katsuyu zu übertragen, damit diese so viele Einwohner der Stadt wie möglich schützen konnte. Dies führte für Tsunade dazu, dass sie in einem unbestimmt langen Koma liegt. Von all diesem bekam Naruto in der Froschwelt nichts mit, da ein Botenfrosch, der diese Nachricht überbringen sollte, von Danzou hinterlistig getötet wurde. Es sah mehr als aussichtslos für Konoha aus, und Sakura schrie nach Naruto, dass dieser zurückkommen möge, um sie alle zu retten. Nachdem dies geschah und Naruto alle Pains besiegte und dann auch noch Nagato bekehrte, kehrte er zurück ins zerstörte Konoha und wurde von allen jubelnd begrüßt. Sakura kam als erste persönlich auf ihn zu, verpasste ihm zwar erstmal einen Schlag auf den Kopf (was angesichts der langjähirgen Beziehung zwischen den beiden schon fast eine herzliche Tradition ist), umarmte ihn dann aber überraschend gefühlvoll und innig. Das Treffen der Kage thumb|left|Sakuras Geständnis Beim Wiederaufbau von Konoha kommt unverhofft Sai in Sakuras Zelt und will mit ihr reden. Er macht ihr klar, dass Naruto sie liebe, und dass diese unerwiderte Liebe zu ihr Naruto genau soviel Schmerz bereite, wie Sasuke es Sakura selbst durch dessen Abwendung von ihr tue. Diese Erkenntnis bringt Sakura zum Weinen. Als dann zusätzlich Shikamaru auftaucht, der durch die Blume gesprochen vorschlägt, Sasuke selber aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen, bevor es jemand anders tut, wodurch die Kette der Rache immer länger würde, beschließt Sakura, zu Naruto zu gehen und mit ihm zu reden. Mit Sai, Kiba und Lee reist sie in das Eisen-Reich, wo Naruto sich gerade aufhält. Dort angekommen gesteht sie Naruto, dass sie ihn liebt. Sie sagt, dass sie nichts mehr für Sasuke empfinde, sie erwachsen geworden sei, sich verändert und erkannt habe, dass es Naruto ist, den sie wirklich liebe. Sie bittet Naruto, das Versprechen, Sasuke zurückzuholen, zu vergessen und mit zurück nach Konoha zu kommen. Naruto allerdings glaubt ihr nicht und konfrontiert sie damit, dass er Menschen hasse, die sich selbst anlügen. Sakura reagiert darauf sehr aggressiv und schreit ihn an, dass es ganz und gar nicht einfach für sie gewesen sei, zu ihm zu kommen und ihm ihre Gefühle zu gestehen. Als Naruto erklären will, dass er nun verstanden hab, welche Sasukes wahre Beweggründe seien, unterbricht Kakashi ihn, da er nicht verraten soll, was Tobi ihnen über den Ursprung des Uchiha-Clans berichtet hat. Daraufhin flüstert Kiba Sakura zu, ob sie ihnen nicht "die Wahrheit" erzählen sollten, was Sakura allerdings unterbindet. Sie verkündet, wieder nach Konoha zurückzugehen. Insgeheim aber hat sie vor, selber nach Sasuke zu suchen. Das Wiedersehen von Team 7 thumb|right|Sakuras Verzweiflung über ihre eigene Schwäche Nachdem Sakura Sai, Kiba und Lee hintergeht und sie mit einem Schlafmittel außer Gefecht setzt, begibt sie sich zu der Brücke, auf der Sasuke sich befindet. Als Sakura eintrifft, hält sie Sasuke gerade davon ab, Karin zu töten, und sagt ihm, dass sie sich ihm anschließen und seinetwegen sogar Konoha verlassen will. Daraufhin sagt Sasuke zu ihr, sie solle Karin töten. Sakura geht langsam auf Karin zu und überlegt gerade, dass es alles ein Ende hätte, wenn sie Sasuke jetzt erstechen würde, doch da greift Sasuke sie von hinten mit seinem Chidori an. Jedoch kann Kakashi Sakura noch retten und es kommt zu einem Kampf zwischen Schüler und Lehrer. Sakura versucht einen zweiten Angriff auf Sasuke, während dieser im Kampf gegen Kakashi fast erblindet ist, zögert aber wieder. Sasuke packt sie am Kragen und will sie mit dem Kunai erstechen. Im letzten Moment taucht Naruto auf und rettet Sakura. Im weiteren Verlauf kann Sakura nur noch zugucken, und ist über ihr Zögern wieder einmal tief enttäuscht. Sie erkennt, dass sie nicht mehr tun kann, als an die beiden zu glauben, nachdem Naruto sich als Hass-Ventil für Sasuke angeboten hat. Sie glaubt nun an ein gutes Ende für jeden von Team 7. Techniken und Fähigkeiten thumb|left|Sakura entzieht Kankuro Gift thumb|right|Sakuras Parameter Sakura wurde von Tsunade in medizinischen Nin-Jutsus ausgebildet und beherrscht diese fast so gut wie ihre Meisterin. Das beweist sie, als sie Kankuro ein unbekanntes Gift entzieht und danach ein passendes Gegengift herstellt, das ihn rettet. Durch das Training mit Tsunade hat sich auch ihr Kampfstil verändert. Vor dem Training war sie eher ein Gen-Jutsu-Typ, aber während es Kampftrainings hat Tsunade großes Interesse daran, Sakura abzuhärten und sie stärker zu machen. Sie bringt ihr hauptsächlich Nahkampf-Techniken bei, wodurch sie eher zu einer Tai-Jutsus-Kämpferin wird. Bei dem Training hat sie auch gelernt, dass es für einen Medizin-Ninja am wichtigsten ist, den Angriffen des Gegners auszuweichen, damit der Medizin-Ninja unversehrt bleibt und seine Kameraden heilen kann. Sakuras Jutsus Mitglied der Gruppierungen * Acht-Mann-Team Verschiedenes *Sie ähnelt Tsunade in vielerlei Hinsichten; daher wird sie von den meisten als eine zweite Tsunade oder als junge Tsunade gesehen. *Ihre Heilfähigkeiten sind fast so gut wie die von Tsunade. *Häufig spricht Sakura Sachen aus, die sie nicht ernst meint. Dies wird meist durch ihre "innere Stimme" verraten, die dann als weiße Sakura im Hintergrund gezeigt wird. **In letzter Zeit taucht diese innere Stimme fast gar nicht mehr auf. *Sakura wurde früher häufig wegen ihrer großen Stirn aufgezogen, die anderen Kinder nannten sie "Stirnie", mittlerweile ist dies aber seltener geworden. **In Japan gelten Menschen mit großer Stirn als sehr intelligent, was auch auf Sakura zutrifft. *Manchmal entwickelt Sakura romantische Gefühle für Naruto, aber sie selber ist noch nicht bereit, sich diese Gefühle einzugestehen. *Nachdem ihr Haar während der Chunin-Auswahlprüfung gekürzt wurde, hatte es ca. 14 Monate gedauert, bis sie ihre Ursprungslänge wieder hatte. Sie schnitt sich die Haare aber nach Tsunades Training wieder kurz. Quellen *Naruto (Anime) *Naruto (Manga) *Naruto: Die Schriften des Rin *Naruto: Die Schriften des Hyo *Naruto: Die Schriften des Sha Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Einwohner von Konoha Kategorie:Team 7 Kategorie:Team Kakashi Kategorie:Kunoichi Kategorie:Sakuras Kämpfe